It Must Be Ru
by yumeyana
Summary: Love can change people. And someone has definitely changed. Who's the reason? Well... It Must Be Ru...


**Author's Notes:** This would be the first time ever that I would experiment on a pairing as it was requested and challenged by my imouto and Madiha-chan. Anyway, I hope you find it worthwhile and interesting. I had a fun time writing and imagining this.

**Dedication: **To my imouto and to Madiha-chan

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk isn't mine! I repeat. Slam Dunk isn't mine! *whispers* only Kogure! Nyahahahahahahahahahaahaha!!!!!

**Legend:** _## italics ##_ --- are conscience thoughts

             _Italics_ --- are the character's thoughts

             **_Bold-italics_** --- are the song

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

It Must Be Ru 

Graceful. 

Yes. That was the perfect word to describe him. 

Every move he makes is like a rhythmic dance set to tune by the most spectacular composer. I thought only Sendoh Akira could do that. But hell, I was so wrong. When I watched him play against us for the first time in that practice game against their team, I was … speechless.

Well, hell… who wouldn't be? Even Akira was stunned by those moves, and it was a spark that fired his competitiveness. But those skills and moves sparked a different fire on me. 

So, this was the Rukawa Kaede of Tomigaoka Junior High. Hikoichi's descriptions of him couldn't justify what was right before my eyes. How I wished he enrolled in Ryonan High instead of Shohoku High! 

Our practice game finished and Akira had wanted to shake his hand. But, him being the sore loser of the game, just slapped it. It was good that I didn't offer to shake his hand first. After all, I wasn't really _that_ friendly.

**_It must be you. _**

**_Making me feel things I can't explain. _******

I discreetly kept watching him, sometimes even going all the way to Shohoku. No, I didn't go there to spy on his progression for Akira. I was there for my own sake. At first, I thought that it was only admiration because his skills were definitely awesome, but I'm already feeling something swirling inside me. Something I just can't explain. And still, no one knew about that. 

Well, until Akira found out recently. 

And how you may ask?

It was after one of the trainings we had for the winter tournament. I wasn't being careless or anything. But it seemed like my best friend turned out to be one heck of a detective. 

"Hey, Hiroaki! Let's walk home together, ne?" 

_Hiroaki? Not Hiro-kun?_ "Sure. What's up?" I asked him as we got out of the gym. 

"I should ask you that. Why are you going to Shohoku High all of a sudden? I don't remember you having any friends there or dating anyone there."

_How did he know? _My eyes widened. "Why would I be there?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me. I can read you well, Hiro-kun. Don't pretend anymore. And besides, my boyfriend studies there."

_Oh… I forgot. Damn. _

 I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him. "What are you saying, Akira?"

**_For some reason I'm just laughing at the rain. _**

**_I can't believe who I am has changed to suddenly. _**

**_I'm doing things I never thought I'd do. _**

**_This is not like me. _**

**_It must be you. _******

"I'm just curious why you're always at Shohoku. I mean, do you have a crush on anyone there?  We can just tell Kimi-chan to help you and all, y'know…"

"Oh alright, baka. So I like someone in Shohoku. Is there such a big deal in that?" I asked him exasperatedly.

Akira suddenly gave me one of those I'm-so-happy-for-you hugs that could crush your bones. "I'm so happy for you, Hiro-kun! So who's…"

I shook my head. "Not now, Akira. And please don't tell Kimi-kun about this first. I haven't really sorted out my feelings towards… uh, that person."

Yeah, that's right. I don't even think I've even admitted to myself that I like Rukawa Kaede. Wait. What did I just say? I like Rukawa Kaede? Do I really like him?

_## Is it just like? ##_

_Yes, it is, baka conscience!_

_## Are you sure you're sure? ##_

_Sure I'm sure! Stop asking me such stupid questions!_

"**HIRO-KUN! IT'S RAINING! COME HERE! YOU'RE GETTING SOAKED!**"

I glanced at Akira who was under the big Sakura tree, seeking shelter from the rain. _Rain?_ _It's raining?_

"Hiro-kun! What are you doing there standing in the rain?"

I looked at him and just smiled. Suddenly, I loved the rain. I mean, I love the rain, but being wet in the rain was a different matter. But somehow, I didn't mind it. I really didn't. I raised my hands and head up and just welcomed the rain pouring on my whole self. How refreshing it was! 

Then, suddenly, Akira grabbed me to take shelter in the Sakura tree. 

"**HAVE YOU GONE INSANE OR SOMETHING? YOU'LL DEFINITELY GET A COLD BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!**"

I smiled at him. Now that smile is really getting on my nerves. But I can't help it!

"Stop smiling, baka. And don't you dare retort. Only a baka would stay like that in the rain."

I shrugged. "I'm alright, Akira. Don't get all stressed up worrying about me. But I thank you nonetheless."

He looked at me, concern still imprinted on his face, but he chose not to comment any further. He sighed. "How will Rukawa and I play when it's raining?"

"Rukawa?" 

"I asked Kimi-chan to ask Rukawa to play a friendly game of one-on-one with me since they have come back from the Inter-High competitions."

"And when would that be?"

"Today."

My lips suddenly curved in a smile as the sudden thought of meeting him today after not seeing him for almost what? A month? Just because of that Inter-High competitions. 

"Then let's go! We can't keep him waiting, right?" I said, pulling him to a run though it was still raining. 

"Oi, Hiro-kun! It's still raining!"

"Don't mind it, baka!"

"And whatever came into you that you want to come with me to a game of one-on-one with Rukawa? You never wanted to do that as far as I remember. Too boring, you said."

_That's because I always secretly watched, baka!_

"Some people change, y'know?"

"Well, your changes are a little drastic, that's what I think. But it's ok if you're loosening up a bit."

"Akira, you think too much."

"No, I don't. You do."

"Oh, let's just run faster to get there, ok?"

"Hai, vice captain!"

~*~*~*~*~

**_It's must be love. _**

**_Nothing else could turn me upside down. _**

**_Or plant my feet so firmly on the ground._**

The rain had finally stopped when we reached the public court where he – _we_ would meet Rukawa and of course, his Kimi-chan.

"Akira-kun! You're all wet! Why did you have to run in the rain?" Kimi-kun cried as he ran towards his boyfriend.

The way Kimi-kun fussed over Akira made me laugh and forget that I, too, what was soaked to the bone. 

"It was Hiro-kun's fault," Akira said accusingly, pointing at me, "He wanted to run and go here quickly for reasons I really can't comprehend. I mean, I was the one who's supposed to be rushing here to see you, right?"

"That's right, koi," Kimi-kun said, placing a light kiss on Akira's lips.

Akira smiled. I snorted, and then suddenly shivered because of the light breeze that blew, making me remember that I was also very wet.

I saw Kimi-kun rushing towards me, a new towel in hand. "You'll get sick!"

But before he could reach me, I felt a towel draped around me. I looked up and saw that it was… yes, him!

"That should keep you warm."

I felt my cheeks suddenly grow hot. _Oh my God! Why am I blushing?! _

"Domo, Rukawa."

"It's nothing."

Oh it's everything, Rukawa! If you only knew what that gesture of kindness meant to me! Rukawa…

"Hiro-kun! You're burning hot!" 

I was suddenly snapped back to reality via Kimi-kun's voice. His hand was on my forehead, checking if I had a fever. I smiled at him and gently took his hand away. 

"Daijoubu, Kimi-kun. I just need to dry myself and I'll be alright. Saa, let's watch the game, shall we?"

He looked at me, still very concerned, but he believed that the blush on my cheeks was due to the supposed-to-be fever that I have. But, as I glanced at Akira, he didn't seem to believe in me. Can't I fool my best friend just for once?

"He'll be alright, Kimi-chan. Hiro-kun's as strong as an elephant. Not that I'm insulting you, Hiro-kun," he said, seeing my arched eyebrow.

Kimi-kun sighed. "If you say so. Get on with the game, you two, before it starts to rain again, ne?"

Kimi-kun and I sat on the bench near the fence of the court. And the game finally started. 

It was like I was watching a ballet musical. Each movement they both executed was so rhythmic. It was like they weren't playing at all. It was like they were internalizing the game that they were the game itself. Of course, my eyes weren't glued on Akira – I have watched his games too many times to watch this one yet again – it was glued on that raved haired freshman that was playing against him. 

Rukawa Kaede… so graceful, so beautiful. 

I pulled the towel, which was draped on me, closer. I could smell his cologne. It smelled like… 

A mixture of strawberry and vanilla…

And it was intoxicating. I could just smell this endlessly. Ah! It feels like he's embracing me! Kami-sama! What is happening to me?!

"It's good that you decided to come, Hiro-kun. You're always concentrated on your studies. Sometimes, you have to loosen up, y'know."

I looked at Kimi-kun. "Yeah. Akira says I'm always stressed."

"And it's good that you're smiling more than your usual quota."

"Ah… it is better to smile than to frown, na Kimi-kun?"

He nodded. "Perhaps, there is someone special behind this?"

The thought of Rukawa being the reason for this change in me made me blush. It was good that Kimi-kun was looking at the game and not at me. 

"Rukawa's getting better now, isn't he?"

I turned my gaze towards the person I had been observing, gluing my eyes on him again. 

"Ah… yes."

"Maybe someday, he'll even beat Akira-kun. But that boy really needs to loosen up, though he's quite more sociable than before. He really needs someone to help him."

I know someone who'll volunteer for that job, Kimi-kun.

Me… 

"I agree. But the question is, will he welcome that person?"

"I hope so."

So do I, Kimi-kun. So do I.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[A/N: From this point on, there will be a change from one POV to another. Gomen, but I have to get another angle.]

~*~*~*~*~*~

**[Sendoh's POV]**

Hiro-kun's been strange lately.

Real strange.

He's actually leaving his other important – and boy do I mean important – meetings just to hang out in a game of one-on-one with Rukawa and me. I mean, is he going insane or weird or what?

It's not that I don't want him to be around. It's just that it really isn't like him to be doing that! But, it's kinda alright. At least Rukawa doesn't feel awkward when Kimi-chan and I get all too sweet and all. At least, Hiro-kun's there to talk to him. 

But it's still strange, don't you think so? It's already the third day in the row and he still doesn't get tired of that silence between them even though Hiro-kun sometimes speaks and I think Rukawa said a thing or two once or twice. 

And speaking of changes, Hiro-kun has been a little bit more patient nowadays. I'm kinda even missing the paper fan he uses to hit my head. And there's his smile. Kami-sama! I never knew he could smile so many times! He's always frowning and pouting and all that I didn't think any Deity could produce such change in him. Come to think of it, he smiles especially when Rukawa's around.

Hmm…

Could it be that it was Rukawa all along? Could it be Rukawa was the reason he was always at Shohoku? Could it be? 

Hmm…

Nah! Rukawa isn't Hiro-kun's type of guy. But, what _is_ his type? Ah! I don't know!

But I could just imagine them both if they would ever be a pair. Hehehe. I bet Hiro-kun would lose his patience just trying to get any emotion out of that guy. But if love is there, then Rukawa might just loosen up. Sometimes, miracles do happen. Especially when you least expect it. 

But I don't know. Maybe Rukawa isn't the real reason after all. Maybe Hiro-kun just suddenly conjured up a resolution to change his attitude or something and he was just trying it out.

Ah. I may be his best friend, but I'll never know what goes on in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**[Kogure's POV]**

Akira-kun said Hiro-kun's unlike his usual self. But Hiro-kun's a much nicer and merrier company now, so I don't really mind.

Rukawa's getting better everyday. It's good that he doesn't decline Akira-kun's one-on-one invitation. It's better to have company while training to become one of the best in Japan, and Akira-kun can be a good teacher. Hiro-kun also gets along with him, quite to my surprise really. Perhaps what really changed in Hiro-kun were his capacity to become more patient and his ability to smile more often. He even talks to Rukawa and – get this – he gets Rukawa – the 'Ice Prince' – to talk to him! It's nice really. Perhaps Hiro-kun can change Rukawa's attitude – making him warm up a bit. 

Ah. Speaking of the … uh, kitsune. 

"Konnichiwa, Rukawa!" I greeted as he came closer. 

He blinked at me. _Probably just woke up._ "Sempai. You've been waiting for me?"

I laughed nervously, realizing that I was in front of his classroom. "Not really. Anyway, Akira-kun wanted me to ask you if you're free for another one-on-one this afternoon after your practice. So, are you?"

He stared at me for a while then asked, "Will Koshino-sempai be there?"

My eyes widened. I wanted to ask him: _Excuse me? You're looking for Hiro-kun? Why?_ But instead, I said, "I suppose so, yes. Since Akira-kun is his best friend and they're always together."

~*~*~*~*~

**[Rukawa's POV]**

Kogure-sempai was still scrutinizing me. 

Dammit. _Why did I have to ask that? Argh! Why does my tongue have to be so slippery! _

"Why?"

He asked the dreaded question why. Dammit! 

"Nandemonai," I said coldly before going inside my classroom to escape for further questioning.

I heard him sigh and walk away. I know I shouldn't have done that but…

I can't let him know that I like Koshino-sempai… Koshino-sempai's company. Ok, fine. So like is too gentle a word. But it's synonymous just the same. 

Koshino Hiroaki… Jersey number 6… Ryonan High School… Hiro-kun… kawaii…  Matte… Did I just say kawaii? 

_Dammit! What the hell is happening to me?!_

_## You like him. ##_

_I like his company. Period._

## Fine. Stick to your lies, Kaede. But I'll repeat it and say it again until you finally admit it to yourself: YOU. LIKE. KOSHINO. HIROAKI. ##

I shook my head. _Say whatever you want to say, baka._ But thinking back, Koshino-sempai had become one of my reasons why I continually submitted to Sendoh's constant invitation. Koshino-sempai always reminded me of Kogure-sempai: always there, just listening and not really prodding, just waiting for you to respond. And I always admired Kogure-sempai for being like that to me, even though I have pushed him away more times than I can count. And he is one of those people I treasure. 

Koshino-sempai… Koshino-sempai had this fiery glow in his eyes that made it so alive, contrary to those soft, gentle eyes of my bespectacled sempai. And that's one of the thins I like about Koshino-sempai: his lively eyes that gave me life. I really don't know why I like his eyes. I mean, I know my eyes are more attractive that his, them being dark blue and all, but there was something in him. Something that drew me to him, and I think – I just think – that he is willingly letting himself being drawn to me. 

You are such a mystery, Koshino-sempai. More than I am.

~*~*~*~*~

**[Koshino's POV] **

_Must look good at all times. Damn. I'm starting to be like Akira!_

I fixed my school jacket. We had just finished practicing and Akira and I are about to go to the usual basketball court that we go to. I turned around, my back now facing the mirror. Akira was behind me, suppressing a laugh. 

"What's so funny, baka?"

"You are. You have never been this vain before. And you tell me I'm the one who's vain! Look who's talking?"

"It's not wrong to fix myself once in a while, right, Akira?"

"No it's not. But we'll be late if you don't stop staring at the mirror," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I took one last look at myself in the mirror. "Let's go!"

We were nearing the gate, Akira and I walking side by side, him cracking a joke. But his punch line was destroyed by our favorite and most enthusiastic kohei, Aida Hikoichi.

"Koshino-san! Chotto matte!" he shouted breathlessly as he ran towards us. 

An unnatural vein popped out of Akira's head as we both turned around. 

"What is it, Hikoichi?" I asked, not really wanting to stay any longer because I wanted to see Rukawa already. 

"Mino-sensei said that you couldn't cancel today's student representative meeting. He said something about a festival happening in week's time and that you were in charge of it. He was very mad, I tell you."

A look of horror passed through my face. I gulped hard. Mino-sensei was the last person I'd want to get mad at me. Why? Because things would get nasty… Kami-sama! Help!

"Mino-sensei?" Akira asked. "Oh yeah. Hiro-kun, you'd better go to him before he really gets mad at you and impeaches you from your position as president."

I looked at him pleadingly to come with me so not to stay with Mino-sensei too long, but he just ignored it. 

"Ja mata ne, Hiro-kun! Catch up, ok? I'm sure Rukawa-kun's gonna miss you!"

I fought the blush that was going to tint my cheeks any moment. Damn that Sendoh Akira! He's gonna pay for that later!

"Rukawa-kun? What does he got to do with you, Koshino-san?"

I glared at Hikoichi as I passed beside him. "Nothing," I gritted through my teeth. 

This has got to be one of those days… 

Is my horoscope too bad today? Damn… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**[Sendoh's POV]**

I can honestly swear that I saw Hiro-kun blush when I told him that Rukawa's going to miss him. 

Does that mean that I've been right all along? I'd better ask Hiro-kun about that. 

The basketball court came into view a few moments later. Kimi-chan caught sight of me and immediately waved and rushed towards me. He enveloped me in a warm hug as he reached me.

"Akira-kun! What took you so long?"

I grinned at him, before giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Oh, y'know. Traffic."

He laughed softly at that and playfully poked my chest. I turned my gaze to Rukawa who seemed to be looking for something or… someone.

Was he looking for Hiro-kun?

"Aki-kun, where's Hiro-kun?" Kimi-chan asked, then added in a whisper, "I kinda promised Rukawa-kun that he'd be here today."

I raised an inquiring brow at my boyfriend. "Naze? Was he looking for Hiro-kun?" I asked softly, knowing that this was something confidential.

He nodded. I turned my attention once again to the raven-haired boy. He looked as if he was waiting for me to answer Kimi-chan's question. 

"He was held back by Mino-sensei because he had some things he procrastinated and Mino-sensei was so angry because Hiro-kun's the president and all, just like you, Kimi-chan."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**[Rukawa's POV]**

Koshino-sempai is the president of the Ryonan Student Representative Council?! 

So elated and surprised I was with this information about my crush – 

_## So you finally admitted you like him? Shall I say I told you so? ##_

I am not going to talk to you about this right now, so shut the hell up! 

– that I didn't get to stop my tongue (yet again) from asking, "Is Hi-_Koshino-sempai_ coming?"

I saw Kogure-sempai and Sendoh exchange curious glances and I fought an urge to kick myself. Sendoh smiled.

"He promised he'd catch up."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**[Sendoh's POV]**

There's something wrong with Rukawa. I can tell.

He hasn't shot any goals at all since this game started thirty minutes ago. He seems disoriented and distracted. He was kinda restless; he was shooting glances at the gate every so often. _Is he waiting for Hiro-kun? What's up with them anyway?_

~*~*~*~*~*~

**[Rukawa's POV]**

K'so. I'm supposed to be **_shooting goals_**, not **_shooting glances_** at the gate! K'so… What's taking him so long? Where is he? K'so. I can't concentrate like this. 

I saw Sendoh run pass right my defense and shoot another three-pointer. K'so. I'm really losing it! Not only the game, but my head as well! 

"Oi, Rukawa! Play decently, would you? You'll get nowhere if stay like that," Sendoh said, half teasingly, half concerned.

"I know that!" I hissed. 

Yeah, I really do. But, damn! Why can't he be at his usual place, applauding Sendoh or me, observing, and watching! K'so…

_## You're saying 'k'so' too much Kaede. That's bad. ##_

If it were possible to glare at oneself, I'd do so. _Go to hell._

_## Sorry, Kaede. Can't do that without taking you with me. ##_

Then SHUT THE HELL UP! 

_## Yes, sir! ##_

"**AKIRA! KIMI-KUN! RUKAWA! I'M HERE!**"

I turned around to face the source of the voice. _KOSHINO-SEMPAI! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! YATTA!_

~*~*~*~*~*~

**[Koshino's POV]**

I was breathless when I reached the basketball court, but it's alright. As long as I see him.

"What took you so long?" Kimi-kun asked, handing me a towel and a drink.

I smiled at him gratefully, taking the towel and drinking the water. 

"Mino-sensei almost butchered me alive. It was good he wasn't really mad at me. Said something like he just didn't want his favorite student being a procrastinator or something to that effect; couldn't really understand him with Hikoichi beside me, muttering 'yo, chekuya' once every five seconds."

"It's good that you're already here. Now, Rukawa can play decently," Akira said, patting my back and shooting a meaningful glace at Rukawa.

I heard Rukawa snort, but there was this faint blush on his cheeks. "What are you saying, Akira?"

But instead of answering my question, he just shrugged and threw the ball at Rukawa, starting the halted game again.

I turned my question to Kimi-kun, but he was watching the game again. Deciding that I wouldn't get my answer by just staring at my best friend's boyfriend, I sat down beside him. 

"So what's the score?" 

He held up a piece of paper to me which said: "Rukawa: 2; Akira: 21"

I looked at Kimi-kun incredulously. "Uso da yo. You mean, he only scored his first goal when I came?"

Kimi-kun nodded. "Now I think he scored just because you were already around."

I suddenly chocked. "Don't joke seriously about things like that."

He smiled and pointed his thumb at Rukawa. "Look at that. He just made a fade-away shot. And now he's moving like there's no tomorrow. Someone fired up that spirit in him, Hiro-kun. And I think that's you."

I turned my gaze to Rukawa. Yes, he was moving so swiftly that anyone who was watching now would presume that the Shohoku ace had wings. He was stealing the ball from Akira again and again; shooting them in every technique he knew. I have never seen him play like this, not even in the Inter-High games. 

"Someone fired up that spirit in him, Hiro-kun. And I think that's you." 

Me? How could it be me? As far as I can remember, it had been his dream to beat Akira that drove him to play his best in any aspect. But me? Who was I to fire up Rukawa Kaede's spirit?

But thinking of that – that I may be the reason – made me blush, and not only that; it made me feel… I don't know. I can't really describe this feeling I have for him. I have never felt anything like it. I think, for the first time ever, I'm going to ask Akira about this.

~*~*~*~*~

**[Kogure's POV]**

I really don't know why I'm being so patient and all, tutoring Rukawa-kun, but here I am, tutoring him. I looked at my watch. It was already nine-thirty in the evening, two and a half hours since that game this afternoon that ended, for once, in Rukawa-kun's favor. It was, of course, a shock to Aki-kun, but an even greater shock came when Hiro-kun and Rukawa-kun high-fived like they were old buddies. And after that, Hiro-kun praised Rukawa, making the younger boy blush a bit. And – if I may point out – Hiro-kun was blushing ever so slightly too. Ah… was it love? Hmmm….

"Rukawa-kun?" I asked my tutee, who was sketching something on that bond paper that he was supposed to be using to answer the math questions I gave him. 

"Rukawa-kun?"

He, for the love God, was still not paying attention. 

Being a little teaser this evening, decided to snatch the paper away from him and try to get his attention. And so, that one I did. 

And I did get his attention. 

"Sempai! Give me that!" 

I smiled teasingly at him. "Nope! What have you been drawing that's so important that you don't pay attention to the things that you should be doing?"

I looked at the paper. I didn't know that my kohei could draw… and well at that. Wait a minute. This is… 

"You were drawing Hiro-kun?"

And there was it again. That slight blush on his cheeks.

I almost laughed. 

"Why were you drawing him, Rukawa-kun?"

~*~*~*~*~

**[Rukawa's POV]**

"Uh…."

I didn't know what to say. I've never been in a situation like this before! Argh!

"He…"

Do I say I'm interested in him? No… Can't do that.

"He has nice eyes."

Now that was very lame. Something I know that could come out of that do 'aho and not me.

Kogure-sempai smiled. "You like him."

It was not a question. It was more of a known statement. It was as if he knew that he had hit the bull's eye without him hesitating. 

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone… well, except Aki-kun, that is."

My eyes widened. That hentai smiley would know?

_## Well what would you expect, do 'aho. You're talking to his boyfriend! ##_

"Daijoubu. Aki-kun won't breathe a word to Hiro-kun. I'm going to make sure of that, ne Rukawa-kun?"

I nodded, placing my trust in my senior. I sighed. "Can I have the drawing back, sempai?"

Kogure-sempai looked at me, happily if I may add. I cocked my head to one side as if asking him why he was so happy. 

"Gomen. I'm just happy to know that you're not as icy as everyone thinks. And that you like someone. What are you planning to do?"

What was I planning to do? I haven't thought about that. I wasn't planning that anyone would even know. Even him.

"Don't you want to feel what it's like to be loved by someone special?"

But when you love...

"I know it's a risk, Rukawa-kun. Demo, you're always taking risks on court, why not do it in real life? Your risks bagged us second place, right? What do you know? Maybe your real life risk might win you the championship."

And the prize would be worth the risk, am I right, sempai? 

~*~*~*~*~

**[Koshino's POV]**

It was already ten in the evening and Akira and I still weren't finished with our project. We were supposed to bake a cake for tomorrow's presentation in our home economics class, but Akira was so stupid (he put salt instead of sugar) that we had to make one again. And so here we are, still preparing the second cake.

"Hiro-kun, what's with the song? You've been playing that song all night! I'm starting

to memorize it."

I shrugged. That song sort of caught me the first time I knew I had a crush on Rukawa and it stuck to me as the song that always reminded me of him. It was a song entitled "It Must Be You". It was sung by Barbra Streisand. 

"You seem to love it so much."

You just don"t know why, Akira...

I looked at my best friend. He was stirring the cream while humming the song. He looked at cute and funny wearing that apron around him and those baking powder on his face. I imagined Rukawa in his place. I wanted to laugh! He would look simply adorable!

"Ne, Kira..."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know you were in love with Kimi-kun?"

He stopped stirring and looked at me inquisitively. "I don't know exactly how, Hiro- kun. I just felt it."

"Felt it?"

He nodded. "It was the feeling like you're complete, whole. I don't know. It's quite indescribable, you see."

"But, Kira, it's not socially and morally accepted..."

Akira smiled. "Wakatteru yo. Demo, I love him. And I think that's all that matters to me. Why are you asking that anyway? "

I sighed. "Kira, I can't understand myself -my feelings in particular -lately. I feel giddy, unlike myself, happy. I feel so at ease -complete, if you may say -with him. And I can't explain it!" I said exasperatedly.

I was even more exasperated when I saw that amused look on Akira's face. His lips were twitching as if suppressing a real hard laugh.

"Hiro-kun's in love!"

I blinked. "I am... am I?"

Akira put down the bowl he was holding an rushed to my side and gave me a crushing hug. He carried me and twirled me around.

"Oh, Hiro-kun! I am so happy for you!!!!! You're finally in-love!!!!"

"Put me down baka! They might see us and..."

"Hiro-niichan's what?"

This was what I was dreading. The arrival of the three bakas. And the youngest is already here.

"Reeza-chan, go back to your room and study."

"Did I hear Ree-chan right, Akira-niichan?"

Akira released me from that tight hug – _thank God I can still breathe_ – and turned to look at another one of my baka imouto, the one next to me, Yana.

"**YES!** Isn't that nice?!"

"Yana-chan, kindly assist your sister…" I gritted through my teeth. 

"So it's true then? My God! Who would have thought…" 

The last of the bakas has arrived: Madiha.

(Gomen ne, Madiha-chan… but I thinkl that's the way Hiro-kun would react.)

Akira nodded. "He never even indicated anything that it would be…"

"I never thought he would fall for…"

"And to think that they don't have anything in common…"

What were they talking about? Do they even know who it is? Are they even talking about the same person altogether?

"**URUSAI!!!**"

Funny how a vertically, uh… challenged person such as myself could be so frightening and make even Sendoh Akira succumb into silence. 

"Are you even talking about one person?" All of them nodded. "I don't think so. Tell me who do you think he is, Ree-chan."

"Fujima Kenji-kun?"

Fujima Kenji?! He has Hanagata, dimwit! 

"Yana-chan?"

"Kimi-niichan?"

Kimi-kun has Akira for God's sake, Yana! 

"Madiha-chan?"

"Mitsui Hisashi-kun?"

MITSUI?! How could it be Mitsui?! Mitsui has… himself! Duh… 

"Akira?"

Please let this be sane enough… 

"Me?"

You? Oookay… breathe Hiroaki, breathe. One, two, three… 

"**YOU IMBECILES! FUJIMA HAS HANAGATA, KIMI-KUN HAS AKIRA, MITSUI HAS**… never mind him…** AND AKIRA? LIKE DUH! IT'S RUKAWA KAEDE FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!**" I bellowed.

A look of utmost bewilderment passed through their faces. 

"Oh my God…"

"Did he just say…"

"Rukawa…"

"Kaede?"

My eyes widened in shock. _Oh. My. God. Did I just tell them…_

"I shouldn't have said that. I should _not_ have said that," I muttered to myself, shaking my head vigorously.

"I should have known!" Akira exclaimed.

"What? I can't understand you," I reacted. 

"I don't too!" one of my sisters said.

"I was supposed to ask you about that this evening but I forgot it with all the mishaps."

"So what do you plan to do then? You ARE planning to tell him, right?" Yana asked, gripping both my shoulders tightly. 

A sheepish smile formed on my lips. "I am going to tell him, but I still don't have a plan right now."

"So we suggest!" Akira said. "How about giving him flowers?"

Madiha shook her head. "Nah. Rukawa-kun might be too dense to realize what flowers mean."

"How about you write a poem and recite it to him?" Reeza suggested, but quickly dismissed it, seeing that murderous look on my face. "Or maybe not."

Silence reigned in the kitchen and I could hear my favorite song again. Then suddenly, Akira clapped his hands.

"I know the most effective way of telling him! Why don't you just gra…"

Akira stopped short after seeing the curious looks on my sisters' faces and that don't-you-dare look on my face.

"Uh, girls?"

"Yana, Madiha, Reeza. Upstairs. Now," I commanded.

Knowing that it would be best to follow my orders, they scampered away as fast as possible, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Anyway, back to business, Hiro-kun! Why don't you just grab him and give one hell of a kiss that would leave him incapacitated and…"

****WHAM****

Ah… how I missed slamming that fan on his head! 

"Ow! Hiro-kun, you didn't have to do that! And besides, it's better than actually talking to the guy and telling him you love him!"

"Why? Because that's what you did to Kimi-kun?"

Akira smiled sheepishly. "Yes, but that was after I gave him flowers and chocolates!"

"And flowers and chocolates won't work on Rukawa, am I right?"

Akira nodded. "So what're you gonna do now?"

I heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know. I really don't."

~*~*~*~*~

**[Sendoh's POV]**

It's quite unusual that I'm still awake after that 'little' activity Kimi and I had. But the events that took place today were still in my mind and that's what kept me awake, though I am really tired.

I looked at the sleeping angel that was wrapped in my arms. _Hehehehe…Kimi can be so energetic at times that even after being with him for so long, I'm still surprised on what he can do. _

But _that_ wasn't the thing that was occupying my mind right now. (Yes. Sendoh Akira doesn't only think about hentai thoughts all the time). I still can't think of any plan in which I could help Hiro-kun tell Rukawa how he feels! Damn! Why now, of all times, couldn't I, the great Sendoh Akira, think of anything that could help my one and only best friend in the entire universe! This is so infuriating!

"Aki?"

I must've done something that woke up my little angel. "Sorry I woke you up, Hon."

He smiled at me. "It's alright. Why are _you_ still awake?"

I sighed. "Can't sleep."

He laughed softly. "Why? Aren't you tired yet?"

_Sometimes I think being with me has made my angel a devilish hentai one._ I laughed and tickled him a little. "I'm tired but…"

"You were thinking about Hiro-kun."

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"There are only two things that keep you awake even after a _lovely_ evening: one, Hiro-kun; and two, basketball. Knowing that you haven't got any basketball problem, I am sure this is something about Hiro-kun."

"You know me all too well, Kimi."

"It's nice to be able to know you. So what's the matter?"

And so I related to him what happened at Hiro-kun's house last night – it was already one in the morning – and told him that I wanted to help. He laughed then told me that there was no problem at all when it came to Rukawa's response. He told me that Rukawa felt the same way, and made me promise that I wouldn't tell Hiro-kun or else (I don't even want to think what that 'or else' is). I told him the suggestion I told Hiro-kun and he punched my lightly on my chest. 

"What?! I think that's the most effective way!" I said, defensively.

"Yes, I know, BUT we need a plan to get them alone together, WITHOUT US!"

"Without us? But I want to see what happens with my own eyes! Kimi!"

"What I meant was _they_ don't know we're there, but we are."

"Oh…"

"So this is the plan, Aki-kun…"

A few minutes after, I hugged him tight after discussing the plan. "You're so smart, my dear Kimi-chan!"

He smiled sweetly at me. "And I deserve a reward."

"Yes, you do."

And the rest was lost in a passionate kiss that enveloped us both in the warmth of our love.

~*~*~*~*~

**_What's happening?_****_   
_****_Everything I say_****_   
_****_I wanna sing._****_   
_****_Everything I've dreamed is coming true._****_   
_****_What's this feeling in my heart?_****_   
_****_It must be you._******

That morning, Kimi arranged everything in Shohoku while I arranged everything in Ryonan. Taoka-sensei and Mino-sensei were quite helpful enough to give this once in a lifetime break to Hiro-kun. I just hope everything will turn out as planned.

**[Koshino's POV]**

It was another one of those days that left you drained because of practice and schoolwork. And a cool shower after that tiring practice was what I just needed. Singing or whistling my favorite song while showering at home was something that I had always done, and showering in school was no different. But as soon as I walked out of the shower room to dress up, I quickly regretted it. Oh well. I can't possibly not go through this with his locker only beside mine.

"You sang the wrong lyrics, Hiro-kun," Akira said, smiling at me.

_Sang it wrong?_ "You must've heard me wrong, Kira."

He shook his head. "Nah. I heard you right.'

"So what IS the correct lyrics?"

He cleared his throat and sang, "It must be _Ru_. Making Hiro feel things Aki can't explain. For some reason, he isn't just the same. I can't believe who he is has changed so suddenly. He's doing things I never thought he's do. This is not like him. It must be _Ru_."

I blushed hard. Damn Akira. It was a good thing that only the two of us were inside the locker room or I could've wrestled him right as soon as he opened his mouth. 

"Never sing that again, Kira."

But no… he was still singing and I could hear footsteps coming. 

"Kira…"

Don't try my patience, Akira.

"It must be _R_…"

"**AKIRA!!**"

"Sendoh!"

I should be laughing right now, but I was too enraged with what Akira did that I didn't find it fit to laugh.

Akira stopped – thank God – as he recognized the voice as Taoka-sensei's.

"Yes, sensei?"

"I need to discuss with you some important matters right now."

"Now? But I promised Rukawa-kun that I'd play with him today! And I have no way of contacting him!"

"Why don't you call Kimi-kun?" I suggested.

"Kimi is in a contest right now. Sensei, can't we just postpone it tomorrow?"

"No. Koshino, you go there and tell Rukawa that Sendoh's going to be late."

I choked. "Me? But, I have a meeting with Mino-sensei…"

"Oh I forgot, Koshino. He said he had to go home early today and he can't make it. He postponed your meeting for tomorrow."

Akira turned to me, batting his eyelashes and giving me that 'Bambi look' that I have never quite refused.

"Please, Hiro-kun! Just this once! Please!"

"Oh alright! Where will I meet him?"

"Yes! Thank you so much, Hiro-kun!" he exclaimed, giving me a peck on the cheek. "He's gonna be waiting at the public court near my house. You remember that, right? The one we always go to?"

I scowled. "Yeah. Be sure go there, okay? Or I'll kill you and I swear I will."

He nodded happily. "Promise! I'm gonna make sure you won't kill me!"

**[Sendoh's POV]**

I promise, Hiro-kun. You won't kill me this time. In fact, you'll even thank me.

And as that thought passed through my mind, Hiro-kun left to meet Rukawa, not knowing that this was planned all along.

"That was smooth, Sendoh. Maybe you should be in the Drama club too!" Taoka-sensei said, patiing my back. 

"Well, anything for Hiro-kun!"

~*~*~*~*~

**[Koshino's POV]**

_Why oh why did I agree on this?_

I can't help but feel, as I trudged to the gym, that this was planned all along. I don't know whether I'll kill or love Akira and Kimi-kun (I presume he's also in this) after this. 

Argh! Why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden? I'm going to get my wish, aren't I? Even if it would only be for a minute or so, I'll be all alone with Rukawa. So why am I so nervous?

I finally reached the court and there he was. The tall, lanky, raven-haired boy that I had grown to love through all those silent pursuits (Duh… did I even pursuit him?). He looked so handsome, standing in the middle of the court, dressed in a white shirt and light blue shorts, the sun preparing to set in the horizon on his back.

"Yo, Rukawa!"

He quickly turned around and faced me. "Koshino-sempai. Sendoh's going to be late, isn't he?"

I smiled awkwardly. "Ah, well yeah. Taoka-sensei said he wanted to talk to Akira about something important."

Rukawa shrugged. I turned my heel to leave, when his voice suddenly made me pause. 

"You're going?"

"Yeah. Lots to do at home," I said, once again preparing to leave.

"Sure I can't challenge you in a game of one-on-one?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Did he just invite me to play with him?_ "You're challenging me? Rukawa, I'm sure you're going to win, hands down."

"Well, if that's what you want… chicken."

Chicken?! Did this handsome idiot just call me, the vice captain of the Ryonan Basketball Club, a CHICKEN??!!

I turned around and put my bag down. "You're on."

I took off my school jacket and school pants. Lucky that I still wore that. By the time I was already ready to face him, he was dribbling the ball. 

"Shall we start?" he asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. Then, the game started. I made sure that he had a hard time going pass my defense and shooting the first score. He _did _have a hard time and yet he scored the first point with his favorite play, the lay-up. He gave me such a hard time too, but I did score a three point shot. 

And the game went on, he scored and then I scored. Whenever he lead, I would score to make it another tie. The sun was already slowly setting when I positioned myself to shoot a three-point fade away shot. It went in, but I lost my balance and so I was falling down rapidly. _K'so! I'm gonna fall on my butt and make a fool of myself in front of Rukawa!_

But my butt did not touch the ground.

Hold me now like this forever 

**_Let this moment go on endlessly._******

**_I_****_'m alive when you're beside me._******

**_That's how I know that we were meant to be._******

**_Ooooh._****__**

Instead, I found myself in the arms of Rukawa Kaede himself. He had broken my fall and was there, staring at me – midnight blue eyes meeting and drowning my chocolate brown orbs. And yes, those beautiful kitsune eyes did drown me in its depths as a surge of emotions flowed through my whole body. 

I suddenly had this instinct to follow Akira's suggestion. _Just grab him and give him one hell of a kiss that would leave him incapacitated…_

My right hand reached up to touch his face – to touch that milky white skin that I wanted to touch for so long. I gently pushed myself to meet his slightly parted lips, maintaining eye contact, only closing my eyes when our lips were only an eighth of an inch apart. And the kiss was more than what I've ever dreamed of. His lips were so warm and delicious that I knew I would get addicted to that taste. I didn't think he'd respond to the kiss, but he did! He pulled me closer to him and let me gain access to the inside caverns of his mouth. A warm feeling flowed through my body as the kiss intensified and became deeper.  It was as if all the love I felt was transferred to that kiss, hopefully relating my message to him. 

And when we parted, I smiled. "I love you, Kaede."

He caressed my face tenderly and his lips formed into one of the first smiles that he had ever graced me with. One that I knew would forever remain in my heart. 

"I love you too."

And that was all I needed to become the happiest man alive. I embraced him and tears suddenly flowed through my eyes. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, holding me at arms length. 

"Betsuni… just happy."

He smiled at me then suddenly chuckled. I looked at him inquisitively. "You said I'd win, right?"

I nodded. "You did win. The score's 28 to 32, in your favor."

He shook his head. "You're wrong, Hiro-kun. YOU won. You won me and my love for you."

I smiled at him again before wrapping my arms around him and meeting his lips again in another kiss under the setting sun that was coloring the horizon with passionate colors of love.

**_What's happening?_****_   
_****_Everything I say_****_   
_****_I wanna sing._****_   
_****_Everything I've dreamed is coming true._****_   
_****_What's this feeling in my heart?_****_   
_****_It must be you. _**

~*~*~*~*~

**[Kogure's POV]**

"See, Kimi? He _did_ follow my suggestion and look! It worked! I'm so happy for them!" exclaimed my boyfriend as we watched the events unfold from afar.

"Me too. But I'm happier for myself."

He turned to me, a questioning look on his face. "Why?"

I wrapped my arms around him and answered, "Because I have you." before claiming his lips, rivaling the kiss that we had seen earlier.

**_It must be you…_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Notes:** Waaahhhhhhh!!!!!! *jumps up and down blissfully* I'm finally finished! After (counts) one month, eleven days, and I-don't know hours and minutes… I finally finished it! I'm so happy! Hope you like this! I had fun writing this and maybe be inspired to do another one? I don't know… That depends on the readers and my imagination as well! Please review! Tell me how you find it! Thanks! (Hmm… A KoshRu and a SenKo… not bad….)

**Disclaimers:** Slam Dunk in copyright of Takehiko Inuoe and It Must Be You was written by Steven Dorff and Stephony Smith and sung by Barbra Streisand. 

**It Must Be Ru is copyright of Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 11December 2002, 6:51pm. All Rights Reserved.**

****


End file.
